This invention relates to tool cases and, more particularly, to a padded tool case for releasably engaging a plurality of various tool accessories therein.
It is desirable to transport various types of tool accessories, such as drill bits, sockets, screwdriver shanks, rotary bores and the like. However, past containers for tool accessories have stored only a single type of tool accessory. The containers did not allow for the transport of various tool accessory types or allow one to vary the number of accessories to be transported. Moreover, the tool cases did not utilize a releasable cover thereon which protects the case but can be easily removed for maintenance or other aesthetic purposes.
In response thereto I have invented a tool case which utilizes a plurality of removable trays with each tray adapted to seat a particular type of tool accessory therein. Each tray is releasably engageable within the tool case so that the number and/or configuration of the trays can be easily varied according to the type and/or number of tool accessories to be stored within the case.
My device presents first and second housings pivotal about a central spine. Within the interior of the housings are a plurality of post-like flanges which are designed to seat within recesses at the opposed ends of a tray. This complementary structure allows the trays to be releasably seated within each housing. Thus, the tray type ad/or number can be varied according to the type and/or number of tool accessories. A releasable cover presents protruding snaps for releasable engagement with apertures oh the exterior walls of the housings. A zipper about the cover allows the tool case to be secured for transport.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a tool case for storage and/or transport of various tool accessories therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool case, as aforesaid, which has a releasable cover thereon.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tool case, as aforesaid, which releasably receives tool accessory trays therein with each tray designed for engaging a particular tool accessory.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool case, as aforesaid, wherein the trays may be relatively positioned within the confines of the tool case.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tool case, as aforesaid, wherein the type and/or number of trays releasably engaged within the tool case may be varied.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tool case, as aforesaid, in which the tool case and trays are complementary designed for a releasable seating therebetween.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.